


To Friendship

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pansy had tried to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord all those months ago, she never would have thought it would have such repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_friendship 2013. Thank you to my beta, wasureneba.

Pansy knows it's probably a long shot, but she needs some food and bedding from Eeylops for her owl, Dusty, and she's put it off as long as possible already. With a heavy heart and her cloak tucked tightly around her, and her hood up despite the warm July weather, Pansy heads into the small shop. She's chosen this particular time—early morning—in the hopes that if she does get turned away, there won't be too many people there to witness her humiliation.

After the incident in Madam Malkin's a few weeks ago, Pansy's been too scared to venture out into public again. Items she usually would have shopped for without a second thought have been put off, and she's been reusing old quills and mending tattered robes. She's still living with her parents, so she doesn't have the added stress of the food shop that they have to face, but even so, they don't seem to get as much hassle as she does.

She doesn't look at the shopkeeper as she wanders around the almost empty shop, picking up the few things she needs. There's a customer right at the back, seemingly browsing the owls themselves, but they're far enough away that Pansy hopes they won't hear anything if she does get turned away at the till. With her hands full of owl treats and bedding, and anything else she thinks Dusty may need in the next few months, she heads to the counter and places her things on top.

The shopkeeper—a woman in her early twenties by the looks of it—picks up a packet of owl treats and smiles at her. A strange expression crosses her face as she analyses Pansy, then she sharply places the treats back on the counter with a frown.

"I'm afraid you will have to shop elsewhere, Miss Parkinson," the woman says coldly. "We do not accept the custom of Death Eaters."

Pansy pales. "I'm not a Death Eater and I never was! Look!" She lifts up her left sleeve to show the woman her bare arm, the lack of a Dark Mark, but the woman simply snorts.

"You are not welcome here."

"Why?" 

The question was asked not by Pansy, though it was about to be, but by the customer who had been browsing the owls in the back. The customer Pansy has just recognised as Hermione Granger. She hadn't realised things could get much worse.

"Sorry?" The shopkeeper says, looking at Hermione as though she didn't understand what she'd asked.

"Why won't you serve her?" Hermione repeats firmly.

"She tried to hand Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord! Surely you know that. You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

Hermione nods. "I am. But that's irrelevant. I don't think a silly remark by a scared schoolgirl should mean she's now excluded from buying from your shop. Harry wouldn't want that. There are no hard feelings between him and," she gestures towards Pansy, "Miss Parkinson."

"Well..."

"And surely _you_ should know, since you seem to know so much, that Harry defended the Malfoy family during the trials, and I'm sure you can agree that their involvement with the Dark Lord was much more than hers. Would you refuse to serve them?"

"No, but—"

"But what?" Hermione presses, and Pansy just stands there, watching the exchange with a bewildered expression on her face. She can't quite believe what's happening. When Hermione first spoke, Pansy assumed she would go on to agree with the shopkeeper and insist she be removed from the premises immediately. She'd never imagined Hermione would stick up for her.

"They were acquitted," the woman replies firmly, attempting to stand her ground. Her eyes dart between Hermione and Pansy nervously, as though she's not sure what's going to come next.

"Correct. But Miss Parkinson here never did anything worth going to trial over, so surely there's no reason for this petty nonsense. If you refuse to serve her then I'm afraid I'll have to take my business elsewhere too, and I can guarantee you that Harry will be doing the same."

That's the last thing the woman wants. If the golden trio refused to shop there, Eeylops may as well close down immediately; word would soon get around and everyone else would avoid it too. With no other choice, the woman begins to process Pansy's things and bag them up, though she throws them carelessly into the bag.

"Four galleons," the woman snaps, avoiding eye contact altogether. Pansy gives her the exact amount and picks up the bag, aiming to leave, when Hermione speaks again.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" Hermione's eyebrows are raised expectantly, as she clearly believes an apology is in order. Pansy stops in her tracks and looks at the shopkeeper, bemused.

"I'm sorry, Miss Parkinson." Her words are forced and lack meaning, but Pansy likes hearing them all the same. "You are welcome any time."

"Thank you," Pansy replies simply, a triumphant smile upon her face as she exits. She thought about saying something to Hermione, but it would be awkward and embarrassing, and she just wants to get out of the shop. She welcomes the sun on her face as she steps back into Diagon Alley, but quickly pulls her hood tightly around her in case she's recognised. She's half way down the street, on the way to the Hog's Head where she said she'd meet Blaise, when she hears a voice calling after her.

"Wait!" Pansy turns and it's Hermione, an uncertain expression adorning her features. "Are you... are you okay?"

"Of course." An uncomfortable silence passes between them, and Pansy realises she probably should say something now. "Thank you for sticking up for me. I appreciate it. Nobody else ever has."

Hermione frowns. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yes," Pansy says, smiling at Hermione's naivety. "I have been refused service from nearly all of these shops. I only ventured out today out of necessity."

"I'm sorry," Hermione replies quietly, awkwardly. "It shouldn't be like that. I don't think Harry knows. I certainly didn't."

"Didn't fancy an owl, then?" Pansy asks, changing the subject. She doesn't want to be pitied, least of all by Hermione Granger.

"No." Hermione smiles politely. "Funnily enough, I didn't fancy shopping there after that."

"She served me in the end."

"Begrudgingly."

"Yes, well. She wouldn't have if it weren't for you, so thank you," Pansy says quickly, avoiding eye contact and staring at a brightly coloured shop window just behind Hermione. "Look, I'd better get going. I said I'd meet a friend."

"Of course, sorry. I'll let you get on."

Pansy smiles awkwardly and turns on her heel, heading towards the Sleeping Troll in Knockturn Alley. She appreciates Hermione's gesture, but it's humiliating to have to be 'saved' by her. Pansy can't stop thinking about Hermione's intervention as she makes her way to and enters the pub, glancing round to see if she can see Blaise. She doesn't think he's there yet, until she catches sight of him in a corner table with with Daphne. They look very cosy and it's almost a shame to ruin it, but Blaise is waiting for her, after all.

"Pansy!" Blaise greets her loudly as soon as he sees her. This is the one place they don't have to hide their identities, for this particular establishment welcomes anyone. Daphne smiles and stands too, and Pansy soon feels among friends again. She accepts a kiss and a hug from the both of them and sits down on the stool next to Blaise.

"You have shopping!" Daphne says, almost astounded. "Where from?"

"Eeylops," Pansy replies as she places her bag under the table and takes a sip of the drink Blaise has already ordered for her. "They almost didn't serve me, though."

Blaise frowns. "Why did they decide to?"

"Hermione Granger was there. She overheard the conversation and stepped in, saying it wasn't right that they refused to serve me and that Harry wouldn't like it. She refused to shop there herself."

"Are you feverish?" Daphne says with a laugh. "Granger, stick up for you?!"

"I know how it sounds, but she did." Pansy shrugs. "You know what Gryffindors are like. Always feeling like they have to help everyone, even me, apparently."

"Well, she was right," Blaise adds. "They shouldn't refuse to serve you. If word gets round, hopefully the other shops will take notice and you can go about your business again."

"Even so," Pansy says cynically, "it won't stop me getting abuse in the street."

Blaise places a comforting arm around her shoulder, while Daphne smiles sadly and touches her arm gently. She doesn't know what she'd do without them; she thinks she'd probably have gone mad a long time ago otherwise.

*

"Ahh, Pansy!" Blaise says happily as he opens the door to her. He's dressed in his finest robes, but looks rather hot and bothered. "Are you coming after all?"

Pansy shakes her head. "No." The event in question is a Ministry function to celebrate the long hot summer. It's really just another excuse to party, but like the end-of-the-war gala the Ministry held, Pansy isn't going to attend. She'd been invited, out of courtesy presumably, but she doesn't want to go. "I just came to bring you this. You left it at mine the other day." She passes him his signature piece of jewellery—a small silver fox, representing his patronus—and smiles at the relief on his face.

"I've been looking for this everywhere! Thanks, Pans."

"That's why you look so haggard then," Pansy jokes, and he punches her playfully on the arm.

"Come in," Blaise offers, but she's hesitant to do so. Blaise can be very persuasive when he wants to be, and no doubt he'll end up talking her into going. "Come on, you know you want to. I'm not ready yet—still need to do my hair. I could do with some company as I'm meeting Daphne there."

"Fine," Pansy agrees, entering and shutting the door behind her. "But you won't get me to go."

"We'll see." He winks at her and she sticks her tongue out in retaliation.

"How are things going between you and Daphne?" she asks as they enter Blaise's bedroom. She gasps at the mess—there are robes everywhere! "And I thought I was messy..." she mumbles to herself as she manages to find a small empty spot on the bed.

"Good," Blaise replies, choosing to ignore her comments on the state of his bedroom. "She's kinda sweet, and you can't deny she's gorgeous."

"I can't. It's a pity she's straight."

Blaise chuckles. "Not for me, it isn't. Anyway, how's your love life going?"

"Try non-existent." She plays with the fabric of the duvet next to her as she watches Blaise attempt to groom his hair. He'll try a thousand different styles and never be happy with any of them, so she thinks he may as well just go with whatever he has now. It looks fine, and there is no question of Daphne _not_ fancying him. She'd told Pansy and the girls—in great detail, too—just _how much_ she fancied Blaise. If Blaise were ever to hear of that conversation, his ego would go through the roof, so the girls had all vowed to keep it to themselves.

"You'll find someone."

"Ugh." Pansy rolls her eyes. "I hate that. It's so patronising."

"What do you think of this?" He turns to show the little quiff he's got going on, but the smirk on Pansy's face soon sets him off on another style.

"It's not even like I'm set on a relationship anyway," Pansy says, thinking aloud. "I'd be happy with a one-night-stand, anything. I just want a good shag."

Blaise snorts in laughter. "I'd oblige, but I'm taken now."

"Oh, what a shame!" Pansy replies in mock-sadness.

"You know," Blaise starts, turning on her. By the looks of it, he's finally found a style he's happy with, so she makes a mental note not to say anything negative about it. She can only imagine how long it would take him to find another if she did. "You'd be more likely to get a shag if you went out more. Say, to, events..."

Pansy knew exactly where Blaise was going with this. "I can't. I'm not dressed for it." She shrugs, again in mock-sadness. "Besides, nobody at the Ministry would want to spend any time with me. My reputation precedes me, don't you know."

"People will get over it." He smooths down his robes, checking himself in the mirror again. "Potter and his friends are going to be there."

"So?"

"So nothing can happen," Blaise replies as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Didn't you say Granger stuck up for you the other day? She clearly didn't approve of the way you were treated, and you said that she said that Potter wouldn't either."

"I'm not dressed appropriately," she tries, though the twinkle in his eye and the way he dances across his room tells her he's already planned for that too.

"I thought you might say that, so I made sure to be prepared." He takes a large box out from under the bed and places it on a pile of robes. "Here, open it."

Pansy raises an eyebrow, but lifts the lid to reveal a silk, purple gown, complete with diamonds. It's _beautiful_ , and one of the most elegant pieces she's ever seen. "Oh, Blaise... I can't accept this. It's too nice."

"Nonsense." Blaise waves away her concerns and pushes the box nearer to her. "I saw it on a mannequin a few days ago and thought it would be perfect. I thought we could name it your 'comeback dress', show the world you won't be beaten."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything," he says simply. "Just try it on."

Pansy purses her lips, but she's always been a slave to fashion and she just can't resist such a gorgeous gown. She takes it carefully in her arms and carries it to Blaise's en-suite, and when she looks at herself in the mirror while wearing it, she knows she's got to go.

"You look amazing," Blaise says when she re-enters his bedroom, and she can only smirk. Of course she looks amazing—she always does! But tonight, especially. "I take it you're coming then?"

"Yes, but only because of the gown. If anyone says anything though, I'm off. Understand?"

"Completely."

Not wanting to waste any more time—they're already late due to Blaise's obsession with looking perfect—Pansy quickly adds a little magic to her hair and make-up, and puts on the diamond silver shoes Blaise has also bought. He even had the foresight to buy her a silver clutch bag, too. The whole ensemble complete, Pansy looks incredible, even if she does think so herself.

They leave via Blaise's Floo and arrive on the bottom floor of the Ministry. The ball is being held on the third floor, so they need to take the lift to it. Being the gentleman that he is, Blaise offers her his arm, and probably due to Pansy's beautiful dress, they get a fair few stares along the way. When they enter the ballroom, Pansy has to admit to herself that the stares she's receiving are starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She doesn't know whether they're simply because she looks good, or because of 'what she did to Potter'.

Never one to be bullied, Pansy doesn't let her insecurities show, and she decides to smile at everyone who dares stare or glare at her. That way, she won't offend anyone innocently admiring her, but she will confuse those out to intimidate her.

"Hey!" Daphne comes bounding up to them before they've even reached the bar. Pansy slips her arm out of Blaise's left while Daphne slips hers into his right. Daphne kisses Blaise on the cheek and then says, "Good to see you, Pansy. I didn't think you were coming."

"Mm," Pansy agrees. "Neither did I."

"Work your magic, did you?" Daphne murmurs to Blaise as she nuzzles on his neck. As cute as Pansy finds it, she'd rather not witness it.

"Please," Pansy says. "Remember we're in public, yeah?"

They both roll their eyes, but manage to tear themselves away from each other to order some drinks. Pansy receives a Firewhiskey from Blaise, and upon seeing that he and Daphne are all over each other again, decides to wander around the room to try to find Theo or Millicent. Eventually, just as she's about to give up and chance Blaise and Daphne again, she spots Theo across the room with Millicent. They appear to be going through the double doors out onto the balcony and haven't spotted her, so she decides to follow them.

It's been a while since she's seen Theo or Millicent, who have both probably been hiding away like she has. Poor Theo has always fancied a Ministry career though, so he'll have to socialise with these lot sooner or later. She wonders if he went to the previous Ministry gatherings, too. She's only about five feet from the double doors, which are now closed, when she is grabbed by the arm and accosted by someone she vaguely recognises from Gryffindor. The second he speaks, though, she knows exactly who he is.

"I think it's clear you don't belong here," Seamus Finnigan says coldly, his arm tightly wrapped around hers. She tries to wrench free, but he's too strong for her. "You shouldn't have even turned up."

"Yeah?" Pansy looks at him in disgust. "I was invited. Take it up with them."

"Don't worry," Seamus replies, matching her look of disgust with one of his own. "I will. But I think it's best if you leave. Now."

"Or what?" she challenges, just daring him to throw her out. She's counting on him not having the guts to, because that _would_ be humiliating. Surely he wouldn't? "Going to throw me out yourself, are you?"

"Don't tempt me." He scowls at her and she returns one in kind. "You tried to hand Harry over to the Dark Lord. You wanted him dead. Did you really think we were all just going to forget?"

"What's going on here?"

Seamus' arm drops Pansy's immediately at the sound of Harry Potter's voice. She turns to see him standing there with a firm look upon his face, one which clearly expresses distaste, and possibly, if Pansy is correct, outrage. But she can't believe he would be outraged on her behalf, after what she'd done. It must have been such a terrible act for everyone to get in such a state over, and if they were all angry, she could only imagine how Harry felt towards her.

"Nothing," Seamus mutters, avoiding eye contact.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hermione comes up behind Harry and places a hand on his shoulder. Her face quickly turns from one of curiosity to one of anger. "I think I know what's happened," she says with conviction, and Pansy's just so stunned that Hermione appears to be angry on her behalf as well that she can't help but stare at her. As Pansy looks at her like a fish out of water, she takes in the pale pink dress Hermione's wearing. It's modest with a simple, sweetheart neckline, but it suits her. She looks elegant. "You've told her to leave, haven't you?"

"What? No!" Seamus attempts to sound firm, but it's clear to any old mug that he's lying. Pansy tears her gaze away from Hermione to glare at him. 

"Her arm," Hermione says suddenly. "Harry, look at her arm."

Suddenly everyone is interested in Pansy's arm, and she joins in their stares to see an angry red hand print clearly forming on her upper right arm. She's so embarrassed about being the centre of attention in this way that she just wants the ground to swallow her up.

"Get out, Seamus," Harry says in a dangerously low tone. Pansy's never seen him like this before.

"What? Why? I was just doing you a favour. It's not like you wanted her here. Someone's clearly messed up the invites."

"I doubt that," Harry replies coldly, offering no further explanation.

Seamus raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question Harry again. Pansy's still in awe of what's happening, though becoming more mortified by the moment as the people stood nearest to them are starting to turn around to see what's going on. She just hopes word doesn't reach Blaise or any of her other friends; she doesn't want to mess up their chances of ingratiating themselves into this new world.

"You do realise what we fought for, don't you, Seamus?" Harry continues, and Seamus is starting to look worried now. Pansy spares a glance towards Hermione to see she's biting her lip, looking between the two men with concern. Perhaps they've had a run in before. "We fought to end discrimination. Not to persecute those who happened to find themselves trapped between a rock and a hard place when they were teenagers."

"Whatever," Seamus mutters, backing off and then disappearing into the crowd somewhere. Harry turns to her and gives her a curt nod and a polite smile, which she's just about able to return. He leaves too, but in the opposite direction. Now it's just her and Hermione, and it's even more awkward than when they ran into each other in Eeylops. She doesn't know whether to thank her, or if that would ruin her reputation of being a cold-hearted bitch too much. She thinks that it might just be time she earns a new reputation.

"Thanks," Pansy manages after a long silence. 

"Oh, that was all Harry..." Hermione says, fiddling with the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Is it true?" Pansy asks. "Did he really personally invite me?"

Hermione nods.

"Why?"

"You heard what he said. He doesn't want any more heartache or hassle. He just wants everyone to co-exist in peace. So do I."

"We want that too."

"Good." Hermione smiles, and as far as Pansy can tell, it's genuine. It lights up Hermione's whole face, and Pansy realises she's never really seen Hermione smile before. Probably noticed it a time or two in school, but it was never aimed at her. Previously, the only expressions Hermione sent Pansy's way were scowls and glares. And on a really bad day, when she'd decided Pansy wasn't even worth it, she'd ignored her entirely. "There shouldn't be any more problems then."

"Except for the likes of Finnigan."

"Yes, well," Hermione says tiresomely, "I think tonight will send out a message that that sort of behaviour is not okay."

"Hopefully." Silence engulfs them again, but it's less awkward this time. They catch each other's eye, and it's right now that Pansy wishes she'd taken Draco up on his offer to teach her Legilimency. How she wished she could know what Hermione was thinking! Could she ever feel anything for Pansy? Pansy wonders where such a bold thought came from, but she finds herself exploring it and hoping that Hermione could come to like her. Pansy isn't quite sure if she even likes Hermione herself, or whether she just finds her attractive and it's messing with her head, but what she is sure of is that she wants to find out.

"I'd better go and find Harry," Hermione says, breaking the silence. "I hope our paths cross again soon."

"Me too," Pansy whispers as Hermione makes her way through the crowd in the general direction that Harry went. She mentally shakes herself out of the confused and slightly euphoric state she's worked herself into, and continues her original journey through the double doors and out onto the balcony. A quick scan reveals Theo and Millicent in the corner, and Blaise and Daphne are with them, thankfully not putting on a floor show. "Hey, guys."

"Hey!" Blaise and Daphne say in unison, and Pansy rolls her eyes. Their relationship is still very new, and it doesn't bear thinking about what they'll be like after a year or two. Finishing each other's sentences, no doubt.

"Evening Pansy," Theo says, handing her a glass of Firewhiskey from the table next to him. It seems they've taken to stockpiling the drinks so they don't have to venture back inside for a while.

"Where've you been?" Blaise inquires, a curious look on his face.

"Oh, nowhere. Just got a little lost in the crowd and couldn't seem to find you."

"Typical," Millicent mumbles, smiling cheekily.

"Now we're all here, I reckon a toast is in order," Theo announces, picking up his glass. "With everything we've had to face, I don't think we could have done it if we were in any other house. I think our ambition and cunning has brought us to this very moment, and allowed us to re-invent ourselves to fit in with this new world. To Slytherin!"

"To Slytherin!" The rest of them chant, raising their glasses and chinking them with each other. They all take a sip of their drinks, and as Pansy swallows her own, she can't help but realise just how lucky she is. She's very aware that without her friends, she wouldn't have been able to cope with the storm that came after the war. She just hopes they'll be able to weather a future storm that might come in the form of Hermione Granger, if Pansy manages to play her cards right.

"And," Pansy adds, "to friendship!"

"To friendship!"


End file.
